Undertale: Judgement Day 2
by lVergill
Summary: Please send your OC through the PM. SYOC open. After waking up yet again in the Ruins, Vergil is greeted by two female human name, Frisk and Jen. He must traverse the Ruins again with new companions to find his way home to the others, and find out the truth of his disappearing.
1. Position

**Positions**

Vergil

Frisk's Descendant – **Friskie**

Chara's Descendant - **Jen**

Light-blue Descendant - **Aurelia**

Orange Descendant - Open

Blue Descendant - **Neath**

Purple Descendant - Open

Green Descendant - **Edric**

Yellow Descendant – Open

Three monster - Open ( **Viole & Sty)**


	2. An Anomaly in The Repeating Time Line

I look very closely at the 5 ft.1 in. girl standing in front of me, and her calming smile showing up on her face. The girl's hair color is ash brown with blonde highlights, and it's short straight hair with a strawberry hair clip on her right side. Her dark brown eyes looking at me with cheerfulness, and very determine for some reason. She wears a light blue capris and a large purple sweater with a darker purple hem, but she have her sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"Let's..," The girl spoke, "Let's be friend!" The girl happily said, while extending her right hand to me.

 _Friends..you're asking a complete stranger to be your friend..that so weird. I don't understand the purpose for doing so._

 **Chapter 1**

An Anomaly in The Repeating Time Line

I slowly reach for her hand, and she didn't hesitate to grab my hand to help me get up. I'm very exhausted from the fall but more importantly, the battle with Maxine. Suddenly, "Frisk" points towards me and I raise an eyebrow at her action.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my clothes?" I ask.

The girl nodded, and I look at my clothing to quickly realize that the black poncho reaching to my knees is what she's point at. I touch the fabric of the clothing to feel like a cloak texture as I examine it.

 _Where did I get this..it doesn't matter, I need to regroup with the others and tell them the truth._

I took a few step forward but my body didn't listen to my command, and I start to fall down on my knees while grabbing my stomach.

 _Ugh! You did pretty well after all.._

"A-Are you okay?" Frisk ask, worrying.

I stood up again from the floor, and dust off the dirt from the new clothes I just received from nowhere.

"I'm fine, don't worry too much about my well being." I answer.

"If I gave you a cookie, would that make you feel better?" The girl happily grin.

…

"Tell me, who are you exactly? Where did you come from?" I ask, curious.

"Oh, my name is **Frisk** like I mentioned before, but you can also call me **Friskie** , **Friederike** , or **Fritzie**. I came from that hole up there like you with my sister." Frisk explain.

 _You fell from the bottomless hole like me?...and what sister?_

"Frisk? Who are you talking to?"

A older girl came from the dark hallway of the cavern, and quickly notice me talking with Friskie. The girl's height is about 5' 2" and her long silky black hair that partially cover the left side of her face, a day reaching above elbows length. Her crimson eye looking at me with determination, but soon change when we encounter. The girl's clothing consist of a large black coat that covers her entire upper body up to her neck and most of her hands. She also wears dark jeans and a pair of black sneakers, along with a pair of black fingerless gloves. Underneath her coat she wears a dark blue long-sleeve shirt. The girl look rather stun and very confuse when she look at me.

"Who..who are you?.." The girl ask, sadness lingering in her voice.

"My name is **Vergil**." I answer.

"Where did you come from?" She ask more.

"From the hole up there." I point up.

"…"

The girl watch me from afar and not believing what she is seeing right now. I'm very confuse at her reaction, but it didn't matter to me.

"Tell me, how do you get to Twilight Town from here." I ask, crossing my arms.

"Twilight Town?" The girl confuse said.

"Yes, the first lord place but any lord will do fine." I said.

"Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." The girl shook her head.

 _It seem they're no use to me then._

"I see, then I'll be on my way." I answer.

I walk away from them while holding the pain by biting my lips, and continue walking deeper into the dark hallway. Suddenly, I felt a tug coming from behind and I turn to my left to see a worrying Friskie grabbing my poncho.

"What's the matter now?" I ask, glaring.

"Y-You aren't safe here, friends need to stick together." Friskie smile.

"Friend? I'm not your friend and never will be, are we done here?" I answer, cold-heartily.

Friskie shook her head and stood between me and the door probably leading to my friends.

 _It seem we are in a disagreement, I just have to show up the difference between us._

"If that's your answer.."

I slowly raise both of my arm to make a white heart appear in front of my hand.

 _Soul Weapon_

The heart shatter to reveal two handguns in my hands, and I point both of them at her.

"Then, I will show you mine." I answer.

Friskie didn't budge from that spot, and extends both of her arms left and right to keep me from going further in. I sigh at her foolish decision to stand in my way, and I quickly discard my feelings to keep a calm composure from now on.

 _Bang!_

I pull the trigger from my gun to hit her and she try to avoid it, but trip as she tried to dodge the bullet. Friskie quickly got up from the floor and into the same position, but her eyes are watering from the fall she had. I close my eye while not believe at what I'm seeing right now, and I put my gun down for now.

 _Is she playing with me?.._

"Why aren't you retaliating! Are you desperate for death." I ask.

"No, I want to be your friend and help you heal those wounds you have." Friskie smile.

I stare at her and slowly raise one of my gun towards her, which she flinch from my action. I sight at this situation I'm currently in, and I make both of my guns disappear from my hands. I sat down on the floor to rest a bit, and look at her.

 _What a strange girl, thinking words can overcome violence and hatred so easily, it may be her courage doing it or just blind stupidity._

"Do what you want." I muttered.

Friskie smile at me and walks toward me to heal the wound I have. Frisk pull bandages with a picture of a dog from her pocket and show them to me with a proud face.

"Is that what you're going to use on me?" I ask.

"Sis, I think you need something else." Her sister said.

 _Finally, someone understand the situation I am._

The girl quickly pulls out even more bandages from her pocket, and show them to her.

"You need more bandages silly sister, and they must also have a picture of different animals." She happily said.

"You're right! I knew I was forgetting something very important!" Frisk smile.

…

I got up from the floor to get out but Friskie's sister stop me from doing so.

"I'm sorry, I was just playing around with you." The girl reassure me.

"What? I thought you were serious…" Frisk look disappointed.

"What's your name anyways?" I ask, ignoring frisk.

"My name?...," The girl began thinking for a while, "My name is **Jen**." Jen smile.

 _Why do you took a second to give me your name?_

Jen clap her hand together to get our attention and smiles when she got our full attention.

"Now that we're acquaintance with each other, let's explore deeper into the cave, don't you agree Vergil?" Jen ask,

"Yeah, I have an important task I need to accomplish." I answer.

Frisk nodded to the ideas and we continue onward to the dark hallway. I quickly notice a door leading into a big pitch-black room, except the only light in the entire room is the center and a sun flower sprouting in the light. Friskie lead the way while me and Jen are behind her, until..

"Howdy!"

 _Huh?_

I look around me trying to find the person talking, but I couldn't find that person. Jen is looking at the flower emotionless, and I turn to see the flower moving.

 _Is that a monster?_

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." Flowey spoke, smiling.

"Hello, my name is Frisk, nice to meet you." Friskie smile back.

Both of them smile at each other like old friends, and the sun flower moves around happily.

"Hmmm…you three are new to the underground, aren'tcha?" Flower ask.

"Do you know the layout of this underground?" I ask.

"Perhaps." Flowey smile.

"Do you know where's Twilight Town?" I ask again.

"Twilight Town? There isn't such place here, I can assure you of that." Flowey winks.

 _What? There's no Twilight Town…then where am I exactly?_

I look at the floor below while tightly clenching my fist out of anger, and Flowey continues with his introduction.

"Someone ought to teach you three how things works around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Flowey happily explain.

Frisk became very interest on Flowey's speech and she respectfully listen to his explanation. While Jen is becoming somewhat annoyed by the sudden introduction of the talking plant, and I didn't care much of this world's rule since I knew how it work.

"Please, talk me more about this place rules Mr. Flowey." Frisk said, excitingly.

"All right! See that heart residing inside each and one of you? That's your soul. The very culmination of your being!" Flowey said.

Friskie look below her to see a bright glowing red heart and smile at her own soul. I smile at her actions, because it remind of someone else I know that is kind just like her.

"Everyone SOUL starts off weak, but you can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Flowey smile.

"I have a question!" Frisk excitedly, raise her hand.

"Huh? Yes, what is it human?" Flowey smile.

"What does LV stand for?" Friskie ask.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!

 _Wait, what did he said…LOVE!_

" _Do you know what_ _ **L.O.V.E**_ _stand for?" Hiro ask._

" _No." I answer._

" _Is stand for_ _ **Level of Violence**_ _." Hiro answer._

"You want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey grin.

Frisk nodded furiously and Flowey likes the answer she gave.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you as a special treat!" Flowey wink while sticking his tongue out.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through…little white.."friendliness pellets."" Flowey explains, awkwardly.

"Here! Catch them!" Flowey command.

Flowey summons little white pellets above him, and are aiming towards Friskie. Friskie didn't try to dodge them, but welcome them with open arms and trusting this random monster's words. I quickly summon my weapons to my hand and stand in front of Frisk. I shoot them all down with my bullets, and Frisk became sad when she sees the bullet disappear.

"So..," Flowey maliciously grin, "You all ready know that in this place, it's kill or be kill!" Flowey maliciously explain.

Suddenly, the three of us are surrounded by pellets while Flowey watch us suffer from his attack.

"Die!" Flowey maniacally laugh.

I quickly summon my soul weapons and try my best to get rid of all of the pellets, but he can make them reappear again as I shoot them down. I fall into my knees while breathing heavily from the rather quick exhaustion, and the attack is still coming closer and closer to the three of us. Jen is surprisingly calm to the situation on hand, and Frisk is getting scare as the pellets are coming to get us.

 _Damn it! If only I have recover quicker from the last battle, I would of.._

Suddenly, a red flame appear next to Flowey and he turn to the flame black with a surprise look before he is hit by the attack. He quickly burrow into the ground below him while the pellets disappear from view, and a anthropomorphic goat appear before us with a worrying face.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youthful.." the anthropomorphic goat worrying spoke.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child," She smile, "I am **Toriel** , the caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." Toriel introduced herself.

 _Another monster I don't recognize, am I in the right underground? Maybe she is also a bad monster like the other one…I can't take a risk, not with the condition I am in._

I slowly raise one of my gun to quick fire it, but Jen stop me from raising it any higher to hit her.

"Don't hit mother." Jen said, glaring.

 _Mother?.._

Jen quickly let go of my arm, and scratch her head with embarrassment while sticking out her tongue.

"Errr..I mean let's just wait for the right moment, well that what I advice to you anyway." Jen smile.

I made my weapons disappear and take Jen's advice to stay low for now, we listen more from Toriel's speech.

"Six human all ready pass through here, and with you three that make nine in totals, " Toriel nodded, "Come! I'll guide you three to the catacombs.

Toriel point us to the door in front of us, and she left through that door. Frisk quick grab my arm to put it around her neck to carry me, but she couldn't do it by herself.

"I can…, " Friskie struggle, "Do it! I must have determination!" Frisk said with confidence.

I'm rather dumbfounded by her confidence, and I stop her from hurting herself.

"You can't do it, I'm too tall and heavy from you alone." I said.

"Then, let's both of us do it." Jen smile.

Frisk nod to Jen's idea and both of them stand in front of me while turning their back on me.

"All rights! Let's go sister." Jen command.

"Y-Yes! Determination!" Frisk raise her right hand to show her will.

I'm pull by them as they both carry me from their back, and we move together as one. I became angry at the situation lay before me, but I didn't care anymore.

 _Why do I have to endure such endeavor for my own sake.._

 **Vergil & Friskie Relationship Level 1**

As we're walking together in the ruins, Jen and Frisk took a small break from carrying me around their back. I felt a light tuck on my poncho behind, so I turn around see Frisk pulling my clothing with a warmth smile.

"You need something?" I ask.

"Friend!" Frisk open her arm towards me while opening and closing her hand rapidly.

I look at her confuse at her strange gesture and I didn't understand what she want.

"Friend?...," I begin thinking for a while until it hit me, "Oh, what you said at the beginning, you wanted to be friend, am I correct?" I ask.

Frisk nodded while giving me a warmth smile, and I shook my head at her answer.

"You're just a child, it better for you to become friends with people around your age." I answer.

Frisk quickly denies my idea and look at me with determination without flinching at my glare.

"Never! I-I will find a way to convince you to be my friend, you will see." Frisk reassures me.

"Hmph, tell me, why do you desire to be friend?" I ask.

"Because I want everyone to be my friend and stop hurting one another with violence." Friskie smile.

"That's impossible." I sight, while putting my fingers on my forehead.

"W-Why?" Frisk nervously ask.

"Would of criminal carrying a gun would stop and talk with you like a sane person?" I ask

"Yes." Friskie answer.

"…."

"…"

We both stare at one another without looking away and I'm surprise on her arrogant behavior towards friendship.

"If you get hurt by those you call friends, then don't depend on me because I am not one of them blind fool." I said, before turning away.

I turn my back behind her as my poncho twist with me, and I look away from her, determine that she would remain silence after our talk.

"I…I!" Frisk suddenly spoke.

"I won't give up! One day, you will be my friend." Frisk said.

As I stood still, I cover my face with my right hand to hide the surprising small smile on my face.

 _The same kindness, but different person…don't you think so Maxine?_

 **Vergil & Jen Relationship Level 1**

Later after Frisk rather surprising attempt to be friends me, Jen approach me with the same smile as her little sister.

"Are you going to ask me to be your friend too?" I sigh.

"Huh? No?.." Jen ask, confused.

"What are you here for?" I ask.

"Well, I want to know you, and see what you're so different from the others." Jen explain.

"Others? You know other people?" I ask, confused.

"I mean in the future," Jen thinks for a sec, "Anyways, I want to talk to someone like you about stuff, you know?" Jen said.

"Stuff? Like what?" I said, curious.

"About what you like, what kind of power you hold, and the new experience you are willing to give me." Jen smile innocently.

I look at her confuse at her strange request, but Jen didn't look confuse by her request, it felt like normal to her.

"I don't know if I'm able to give that experience you are seeking, but I will help you if I can." I answer.

"Great!," Jen pat my back, "Let's talk more in Toriel's house, and enjoy our wonderful experience." Jen quickly grin.

Jen left the scene with my own thoughts, and I became more vigilance about her idea of wonderful experience.

 _I need to be more careful with her._

 **Read important**

Depend on the OC, they can call her Frisk, Friskie, Friederike, or Fritzie, that why I change her name around.

Also, it may look familiar because it is the same dialogue as the game, but don't worry, it will change just a bit as we move forward.

Please, tell me if I made a mistake on grammar or spelling by putting the sentence were the error is located.

This is a small chapter so the later chapter won't be this small.

 **Relationship**

Vergil

Friskie – Lv. 1 [Acquaintance] Rank Up

Jen – Lv. 1 [Acquaintance] Rank Up

Friskie

Vergil – Lv. 1 [Acquaintance] Rank Up

Jen – Lv. ?

Jen

Vergil – Lv. 1 [Acquaintance] Rank Up

Frisk – Lv. ?


	3. The Never-Ending Consuming Past

I felt a bit calm as I lay down on something warmth pressing on my chest and I suspect someone carrying me.

"Hey! Are you awake Vergil?"

 _Huh?_

My eye shut open when I hear a familiar voice and I see Maxine carrying me on her back. I look stun at the scene before me, Jude, Romana, and Kuro are standing in front of me like that **event** didn't exist at all.

 _What kind of joke is this?.._

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost or something, buddy?" Jude smile.

Jude smile at me while tipping his hat up with his right thumb and Romana came from behind him with an angry stare.

"Sheesh! Why do you always make yourself suffer? Some leader you are!" Romana angrily exclaimed.

"Romana, can you give Vergil a break beside, he still alive you know." Jude reply.

"He's right you know."

Everyone turn to see Kuro with a smile as he remove his hoodie and with his hands on his pocket.

"W-What!? What do you mean?" Romana ask.

"No matter how badly hurt he is, he still alive because we are there together like a **team**." Kuro explain.

"Hehehe, I like the sound of that! Together the five of us make a wonderful team and more importantly, a **family**." Maxine happily added.

I put my right hand on my head to recollected everything prior to my awaken, but it didn't matter to me if I do remember since I have them by my side.

"Can you put my down Maxine? I am all right now." I spoke.

"Oh! Sure, don't try to overdo it." Maxine said, worrying.

She slowly and gently put me down on the ground as I begin to stretch my body.

 _Frisk and Jen…hmm..what a strange dream.._

I smile at the absurd dream I had and the fight with Maxine was all a dream.

"Ah! Seem someone is smiling just because their girlfriend carry h-Ouch!"

Romana punch Jude's side with her elbow and Jude smile still regardless of the pain.

"What an annoyance, I don't know why we are so close and became goof friend." Romana smile.

"Because of my good humor and love for snake.." Jude coughing.

Kuro chuckle, "Yeah, you can say that." Kuro answer.

Jude stick his right hand toward the middle of everyone and that seem to got everyone's attention.

"Let's promise to stick together and protect one another from trouble." Jude happily explain.

"Yeah! I am 100% on board on that idea! Count me in." Romana join in.

Romana quickly out her right hand on top of Jude and Kuro think of that idea while looking at the stack of hands.

"Hmmm, I can definitely protect my Romana and the rest of my team, so I will gladly support everyone with my power." Kuro join in.

Kuro put his hand toward the other and Maxine didn't hesitate to gently put her hand in the stack.

"I want to be with everyone else too! Don't you think so too, Vergil?" Maxine smile.

Everyone stare at me while smiling and waiting for my decision, but I felt really bad inside me and I didn't know why. My right hand tremble to unknown purpose but I slowly put my hand toward the others.

"Yeah, I like that very much." I answer.

"Okay! For team **Soul Remnants Fighter**!" Jude shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheer.

I look down upon my yet trembling hand and put in on my head as I close my eyes, worrying about something I don't know.

 _Why? Why am I so worry about? I don't quite understand the predicament._

I felt a soft touch on my left cheek and I open my eyes to see Maxine giving me a soft kiss.

"Vergil, I love you! So please don't do anything by yourself ever again, you have a family now." Maxine explain.

I look at her surprise and I calm down as I smile at her attempt to make me happy, which it work.

"You are right, let's us continue marching on forward." I answer.

Everyone nodded to my idea and they all walk away from me to march forward. I walk behind them and I realized something was off, the gap between me and them is getting larger and large as I move. My walking turn into a power walk, then a fast jogging until it I finally began onto a full of sprint toward them

"Hey! Wait for me, don't disappear!" I scream.

I extend my right hand towards Maxine but I trip on something below and I look up to see them gone from my view. I clench my fist as I pounder the mighty earth beneath me and realizing my illusion.

"Damn it! It was…

It was just a dream..

 **Chapter 2**

The Never-ending Consuming Past

 **Jen**

We finally escape the boring introduction of **Asriel** and continue following mother like those many time. We enter the ruins door and a bed of flower lay down below the door and giving such determination but this time, I didn't felt such determination anymore.

 _Determination._

"Sister!"

My thoughts are interrupted by Frisk and I turn to my left to see her smiling brightly.

"What's wrong Frisk?" I ask.

"Can I carry Vergil by myself! I want to be big and strong like you one day." Frisk happily said.

I look at her surprise at her big request from her and I chuckle at her silly idea.

"Hey! I can definitely do it, just watch me!" Frisk pout.

"Hehehe, all right, let's see what you got little sis." I reply.

I hand over him to Frisk and quickly notice her little legs trembling just a bit and she seem very capable of doing it.

"Much determination!" Frisk yelled.

I laugh at her silly determination and we continue following mother while Frisk slowly follow me to her. We enter a puzzle room with six gray button lay on the right floor and they open the door of this room.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." Toriel explain.

Normally, Toriel will solve the puzzle but I quickly push the require button to open the door while avoiding the middle two button. I pull the lever and the door quickly open for us to process.

"That was easy mother, should we process along?" I answer.

"Oh? Sure, I will guide the way, good job on quickly solving the puzzle my child." Toriel smile.

I look at her stun and look away from her to hide my anger from her while clutching my fist. Toriel left the room happily from my work and Frisk is amazed by my skill, but in reality we all ready done this many time now.

"You are amazing big sister!" Frisk's eyes gleam.

"Yeah, it was nothing due." I answer.

"What!? It was amazing watching you solve that puzzle very quickly! I need to learn a lot from you." Frisk smile.

I use my right hand to scratch my left arm and nod to her silly quest so we march forward into the ruins. The next room is larger than the puzzle room and it consists of two wooden bridge so we can cross over the water below. Three switches is looming over the front wall and yellow scribbling on the wall next to two of the three switches.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the one you need to flip." Toriel spoke

Toriel step aside from us and watch our progress from afar, and Frisk raise her hand wildly.

"Me! Me! I can do it big sis!" Frisk said excitedly.

"All right, let's see what you got sis." I answer.

First slowly approach the level and pull it down on it with all her strength with her trembling right hand. I look at her stun at her "determination" to do this while holding that Vergil guy at her back.

 _The more_ _ **fun**_ _it will be for me to enjoy_ _ **killing**_ _you,_ _ **Frisk**_ _!_

I hold my giant grin not appearing in my face and Frisk huff at her exhaustion but still smile at her accomplishment.

"Ta-da~ I did it!" Frisk announced.

"Nice work my child, now for the other levels and we will pass through safely." Mother smile.

Frisk successfully managed to pull the other and obediently follow her direction without triggering the third one that wasn't label.

"Splendid! I'm proud of you, little one. Let us move through the next room." Toriel happily said.

Frisk getting praise by mother bother me since I pull that one and I was scolded by it. We continue our journey through the ruins and onto the most important task on this path, the battle. The next room is small like the puzzle room but the only thing different is the punch bag on the top right of the room.

"Maxine..Jude..Kuro…Romana.." Vergil muttered.

"Vergil…" Frisk muttered, worrying.

I pat her head to reassure of her worry and try my best to make her feel better.

"Don't worry, it is just a nightmare and when he wake up from that nightmare, we will make sure that he will remain happy and safe from that nightmare." I explain.

"Yeah! Go away nightmare! Go away!" Frisk wave at Vergil's head.

Mother laugh at Frisk cute display and continue with the explanation with a warmth smile.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple!" Mother reassure.

 _Of course! The enjoy of fighting monster is sweet and I feel my body tingling for that sensation again._

"When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict." Mother explain.

 _Ugh! Friendly conversation is for the weak and_ _ **killing**_ _is way more fun in my opinion!_

"Practice talking to the dummy." Mother spoke.

Mother block the door and watch us our result to answer her request. Frisk quickly took the stage and stood in front of the dummy while smiling as always.

"Hello dummy! Nice to meet you! My name is Frisk and this.., " Frisk point behind her, smiling, "Is Vergil." Frisk happily greeted.

… _it seem the dummy isn't much for conversation, figure as much._

Mother is happy with her choice and Frisk step aside to let me handle the rest.

"Ah! Very good. You are very good! Now, let's see at the other child resolve." Mother said.

I stand tall with a hiding grin at the dummy in front of me and I could tell this dummy trembling fear. I raise my fist on the air to punch the dummy and the dummy quickly disappear turning into ashes before me.

 _Yes! You can't never describe the joy of killing something!_

"Ahh, the dummies are not for fighting! They are for talking! We do not want to **hurt** anyone , do we…? Come now." Mother ask.

Mother worrying left the room and Frisk slowly approach me while I stay sane from the **enjoyment**.

"Sis…are you

"Don't leave me!"

Vergil suddenly scream out and woke up to see us staring at him. Vergil sadly sigh and rub his face to wake himself up from his drowsiness.

"Just a dream.." Vergil muttered.

"Yay~ Vergil is awake!" Frisk happily answer.

 _What a weird guy, talking on his sleep and shouting too…I wonder if that new information is going to be useful?_

Vergil carefully step out from Frisk and put all of his right hand's finger on his face as he think. Frisk became worry for Vergil and I am not surprised since she help anyone in need.

"What's wrong, did you have a nightmare?" I ask.

Vergil glare at me and I am rather pies at his attitude since I am nice to him, well **acting.**

"Such information is not your business and I prefer if to keep it that way." Vergil answer.

Vergil cross his arm and looking down on me as if he is the beer person in this room, Frisk pull Vergil's poncho to get his attention.

"You?...All right, you may speak." Vergil commanded.

"Friend shouldn't fight with one another! Friend should always help each other in need." Frisk explain.

"Weak.." Vergil muttered.

"Huh?" Frisk flinch.

"You weak fool, friendship is lone gone. You ignorant masses are all but the same and always clinging on the strong to do your biting." Vergil seriously explain.

 _This is enough, I don't like this guy. Only I can do that to her!_

"Shut up! You are just a guy blabbering stuff that I don't care and you are a bothersome to us." I reply, angrily.

"Child."

Mother call for us further inside the ruins and Frisk jump in the air to get our attention from each other.

"Vergil, Sister, we mustn't keep Toriel waiting. Let's us keep moving and maybe we can talk about our problems together." Frisk smile.

"Talk? Talk are to the weak minded like you two, I will follow my own path from here on out." Vergil answered.

Vergil walk out from this room and left the group for unknown reason.

 _What a strange guy? He change from the first time we meet him..now I will definitely_ _ **kill**_ _him for sure._

Frisk try to stop Vergil from leaving but I grab her to stop her with her chase. Frisk turn around with a sad face showing in her face and I sigh at the situation.

"He is all ready lone gone, why don't we do it alone." I recommend.

Frisk didn't like the idea but she realized that Vergil is all ready gone and slowly nod.

 **Vergil**

I enter the door to lead me yet another but strange complex room before me. I glance over to my right to see the goat woman from before standing around and waiting for the other two. I continue walking to my right leading to a hallway but Toriel call for me and got in my way.

"Child, don't go further in the ruins. It is dangerous for you to venture alone." She said.

I ignore her warning and continue marching on my goal, but she stood in my way again and stretch both of her arms so she wouldn't let me go through.

"Insolent monster, I do not care for your warning nor your worry about my well-being. My sole desire is to escape here and meet the **others** , don't get in my way." I explained.

"Sorry but I need you to be patient with me and wait for the ot-"

 _Thud._

Toriel stop talking and look down on herself to realize my blade going through her body and soul. She look stun at the sudden attack from me and muttered her last word to me.

"W-Why? I was trying to help yo."

Toriel vanish from this world as she turn into dust like any other monster should. I slash my katana down to get rid of the blood and dust on my blade to slowly put it on my scabbard which is being held by my left hand.

"Toriel!"

I remember that voice, Frisk is sadly screaming for her as she just witness my murder act and I continue walking forth. Suddenly, I felt a bad aura approaching me quickly and I turn around with my scabbard blocking someone's attack. A knife seem to be the cause for that bad feeling and the owner of that knife is Jen. I push away with my scabbard and she land on the ground safely and without no problem at all.

"You will pay for that." Jen muttered.

Jen's kindness is gone as soon as she look at me with killing intent and I am a unfazed by such action.

"It is wise to retreat your action or else you will meet the same fate as her." I explained.

Jen quickly rush toward me and ignoring my warning, I wait patiently for her attack and she jump in the air as she turn counterclockwise her body to slash me. I raise my scabbard with my left hand to block the same attack but she quick change the tempo when she turn clockwise and aiming at my weak spot.

 _Very clever, but I am not your ordinary commoner!_

I use my left thumb to bring my katana out and grab it with my right hand to expand it to completely block her attack. I throw barrage of slashes as she did the same tactic and our weapon clash and spark scatter the field. I look very carefully at her move and then my eyes notice her weak spot and follow up with a strong thrust.

 _This is the end._

 _Thud._

My weapon pierce through the soft flesh of my opponent but I look up with shock to see **her** standing in my way.

 _Ugh!.._

Frisk in pain holding my katana as it pierce through her and blood coming out from the cut made by my **Infinitum**.

"W…Why?.." I said, surprise.

My eyes moving wildly at the event and the confusing development happening right before my eyes. Frisk smile with a trail of blood leaving her body and her happiness still intact.

"You must have been so lonely, " Frisk cough, "Ugh..You must be suffering after leaving them, but it is okay cry for them. I will always reach my hand to help you even when you don't want my help..

Frisk voice became weaker as she speak and she soon fell into silence as her body remain still, lifeless. I quickly took out my weapon and took a few step back as her lifeless body feels down the earth with a might _thud_.

 _ **Hehehe**_..

I hear chuckles coming from Jen as I look down with my hair covering my eyes.

" **You kill her! What a riot! Hahahaha."** Jen maniacally laugh.

I slowly put Infinitum back to it's scabbard and with the sound of a _click_ insuring me of its return.

" **I wanted to kill her later but it seem you are a monster like myself, "** She bout, " **Anyways, it seem the "Reset" will happen shortly so I hope we can kill each other early this time.** " Jen grin.

 _...Frisk.._

Frisk's red soul shot up from her body and began spinning wildly as if starting something anew. Jen grin when she look up at her soul and jump in the air with both of her arm ready to cling into it. I quickly pursue her and block her from approaching her soul.

" **Why is her killer protecting her victim's soul?** , " Jen laugh, " **It doesn't make any sense! Hahahaha.** "

…

I look at her without answering her questions and she shrug my response like she didn't effect her in anyway or form.

" **Whatever, I will kill you if you keep getting in my way just like the other souls that once stood in my way.** " Jen said, seriously.

The whole room slowly disappear as a strange white wave consume color, light, matter and living things touching it. I turn around to see her soul one last time and muttered one last things before this strange phenomenon take me away from this place.

"I am..sorry Frisk.."

 **Jen**

I came back to the beginning of the repeating journey and I stretch my body from that reset that happen.

 _Reset all ready? How boring.._

I try to look for Frisk as I leave Asriel's introduction room and I notice two human shape standing in the bright light far behind the tunnel.

"If I gave you a cookie, would that make you feel better?" Frisk happily ask.

Vergil close his eyes and remain silence because he is annoyed by that question.

 _Finally! You came back for_ _ **me to kill you by my hand!**_

I rush forward as I slowly took out my knife from my pocket and kill him from behind Frisk's back.

"Tell me, who are you exactly? Where did you come from?" Vergil ask, curiously.

My step slowly stop as my eyes open at the sudden familiar questions from last time and I remain unmoving as I watch them.

"Oh, my name is Frisk like I mentioned before, but you can also call me Friskie, Friederike, or Fritzie. I came from that hole up there like you with my sister." Frisk explain.

Vergil raise an eyebrow to her strange explanation but quickly ignore her answer as he think for a second.

 _Is he playing with me!...or does he not remember anything that happen?..He didn't die like Frisk but.._

"Sister!"

My thoughts are interrupted by Frisk's screaming for me as she wave her right hand furiously. I slowly hide my knife and keep walking toward them slowly just like last time.

 _Let's see where this take us._

"Frisk? Who are you talking to?" I asked.

 _After that moment, everything stay the same as it did last time, as if the other time didn't happen it all. Poof! It was like a bad memory or a bad dream. We once again arrive to the point where everything end and I continue to say the same things as I said before._

"Vergil, Sister, we mustn't keep Toriel waiting. Let's us keep moving and maybe we can talk about our problems together." Frisk smile.

"Talk? Talk are to the weak minded like you two, I will follow my own path from here on out." Vergil answered.

Vergil walk out from this room and left the group for unknown reason.

 _Here we go again, this time I will end your_ _ **life!**_

Frisk try to stop Vergil from leaving and I try to grab her as usual but Frisk rush forward unlike before.

 _W-What!?_

Frisk hug Vergil from behind and he look her with deep hatred as I see his poncho moving.

"You must have been so lonely. You must be suffering after leaving them, but it is okay cry for them. I will always reach my hand to help you even when you don't want my help." Frisk explain.

I look stun at her familiar speech and Vergil strong gaze disappear as he turn away from her. Vergil remain unmoving as if thinking something heavily and a sigh is heard from him.

"All right, I will continue being with you two.." Vergil muttered.

Frisk is pleased to hear that from him and smile at him due to his reasonable response. Frisk began to giggles joyfully as he release him from her grasp and he turn back to us, joining back to our group. Suddenly, Frisk joyfully giggles slowly turn into cry as her tears fell down on her cheeks.

"H-Hey! Stop crying, I say I won't leave so stop with the crying all ready." Vergil said, uncomfortable.

"I-I am sorry, I don't know why I started crying after hearing your answer, hehehe." Frisk calm down.

"You are a strange person, but that what make you so unique and somewhat familiar to someone else." Vergil explain.

A small smile is show on his face and is calmer from last time, as if his worry were all gone and I clench my fist when I see his face.

 _ **Next time! Next time I will kill you so easily and unpredictable due to your weakness! Memories! Hahahahaha**_

 _ **Hahahahaha**_

 **Chapter End**

 _To think such easy puzzle is inhabitant the ruins. They are all but child's play._

 _Really!? Vergil, are you the same as my sister?_

 _I think he is copying me, little sis._

Hello, my name is Aurelia and I will be your knight that protects you from anything!

Knight? A girl that play such fairytale will one day fall after seeing the truth.

Knight! Wow, you look so cool! I want to be my one too!

Errr, I am good but thanks for the offer Aurelia.

Next time on Judgements Day 2, **The arrival of another hero! Aurelia the righteous Knight.**

 _Your swordsmanship is good, but can it handle my superiority with my sword._

 _Preview End_

 **Frisk & Jen Relationship Level 1**

As we follow Vergil lead and use my hand to get rid out of my tears to look tough for my big sister to ask her something as I approach her.

"Sis! I have an important question to ask of you?" I happily ask.

"Sure, what is it?" Jen reply.

"I want to become just like you in my future so how do I become more like you!" I said.

Big sis think of my questions as she tab her right index finger on her right cheek.

"It is better for you to give up that idea." Jen smile.

"What? Why?" I ask, surprise.

I pull my sister arm around to answer my question which she laugh at my attempt to do so.

"When you are older you will understand, one day." Jen reply.

I puff my cheeks with anger to her answer and my eye became a hit watery, but Jen quick rub her hand wildly on top of my head.

"Cheer up, " Jen smile, "You did something amazing yourself, little sister." Frisk said.

"Like what?" I sniff.

Jen raise her right arm to point at someone behind me and I turn around to see Vergil is the person she's pointing at.

"Vergil? What about him?" I ask.

"You stop him from leaving us and walking away alone in the ruins, "She poke my nose, "You did something I couldn't do and probably fail very bad unlike you." She explain

"R-Really!?" I ask, surprised.

"Yup, keep doing your own way and follow that path." Jen recommended.

She walk away from me and leaving me thinking at her weird recommendation.

"Follow my own path.." I muttered.

 **Relationship**

Vergil

Friskie – Lv. 1 [Acquaintance]

Jen – Lv. 1 [Acquaintance]

Frisk

Vergil – Lv. 1 [Acquaintance]

Jen – Lv. 1 [Sister] Rank Up!

Jen

Vergil – Lv. 1 [Acquaintance]

Frisk – Lv. 1 [Sister] Rank Up!

 **Status**

Vergil

Soul Weapons:

Dual-wield gun

Combat knife

Grenades

Legendary Weapons:

 **Infinitum**

Soul Abilities:

Soul Weapon

Soul Link

Soul Arm

Frisk

?

Jen

?


End file.
